Blood's Curse
by Deathangel113
Summary: AU:Feudal Japan- The inu-youkai are slain by a virus and the Shikon no Tama is stolen. Present day Japan- Naraku has gained power over the youkai world and his arm is extending to contaminate the leaders of the human world. Darkness had descended and with
1. Prologue: Lethal Virus

Blood's Curse

**Summary****: Feudal Japan- The inu-youkai are slain by a virus and the Shikon no Tama is stolen.**

**Present day Japan- Naraku has gained power over the youkai world and his arm is extending to contaminate the leaders of the human world. Darkness had descended and within its shadow the resistance grows in power. A civil war looms on the horizon. The western power of the past is resurrected and the king is moved.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no ownership or affiliation to it.**

* * *

**Prologue: Lethal Virus**

A gentle breeze swept through the western lands. Despite the peaceful nature that it offered, like the truth beneath a rose, the scent of death was carried on the breeze.

Sesshomaru patrolled his territory. He paused as the scent the breeze carried wafted his olfactory senses. It troubled him that death was coming so close in such a short time.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned to Rin with the same indifferent look. "It is nothing for you to worry about."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

As she turned away to continue picking flowers, he found a familiar thought crossing his mind. How did she remain so innocent despite everything that had happened? How could she still smile? He sensed a familiar aura approaching him. Within a few minutes a female inu-youkai stood before him.

"Lady Natsumi."

"Hello Rin," she said to the young girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

She turned her golden eyes to the dai-youkai. "If I may speak with you privately my lord."

"Jaken, take Rin to the river."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A look from the youkai though caused the imp to bow hastily before going to retrieve Rin and Ah-Un so that he could fulfill his lord's order.

When they were alone he turned back to Natsumi. "What is it?"

"The disease has reached your castle."

"How long ago?" There was a hiss of concern in his voice though it was barely noticeable.

"Two days ago. My lord, everyone is dead."

He was quiet as he took in the weight of her words. His castle had been inhabited by many powerful inu-youkai that provided the backbone of the race. Their loss was a devastating blow that the race would not be able to recover from.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What of you?"

"I have not contracted the disease," she said quietly.

The breeze swept through the area again, toying with their silver hair as it went. Neither spoke, the seriousness of the situation had caused a heavy silence that was beyond refined quiet. There was a familiar scent that outweighed the scent of death in the air.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction from which the scent originated. He knew it all to well and started after it. Naraku had for so long escaped his grasp, but that time had ended.

Natsumi followed after him. Though the scent had only recently become familiar to her, she knew what the hanyou's presence meant.

As he drew closer he could sense Inuyasha's presence as well as the three humans that accompanied him. He stopped at a hill that overlooked the clearing where his brother and Naraku did battle.

Inuyasha appeared to be gaining the upper hand, but Naraku released a miasma that sent him falling back.

* * *

"Damn it." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, unable to see after getting some of the miasma in his eyes. He sensed his brother's aura as well as that of another inu-youkai that he didn't recognize. Sesshomaru's aura drew closer and he felt him at his shoulder.

"Your battle with Naraku ends now," he said to Inuyasha, loud enough for only him to hear. His attention turned to Naraku and he ran forward, drawing his blade Tokijin. From the corner of his eye he saw Natsumi accompanying him.

Through blurred vision he saw the shadowy forms of Sesshomaru and the other inu-youkai heading towards Naraku. He growled and followed them. After everything he had suffered at the hands of Naraku, all of the pain he and those he held close had suffered he would not allow the evil hanyou to die at his brother's hands.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored Kagome's cry and disappeared within the miasma. Pain enveloped his body, but he did his best to ignore it. Sesshomaru had stopped and he came to a stop beside him, but he paid him no mind. His brother's lack of attention bothered him slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"

"My lord."

Sesshomaru looked at Natsumi. She had disappeared shortly after entering the miasma and had just now reappeared. A thin trail of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"You must leave. The miasma…" Her words were left unfinished as she fell to the ground.

He caught her mid fall and knelt on the ground. Though she had not finished her words he knew what it was she was going to say. The moment he had entered the miasma he had sensed the illness that had killed the majority of the inu-youkai. He looked at Natsumi's pale face as she lay on the brink of death. His face remained impassive, even as pain assailed every fiber of his being. "You must leave Inuyasha."

The scent of death consumed his senses. "I'm not leaving! What the hell is going on?" He fell to his knees as a fit of coughing forced him to the ground. It felt as though his youkai was being killed. Blood coated his lips when he spoke. "What's happening?" He raised his eyes to Sesshomaru, but only saw the back of his slumped form.


	2. Chapter One: Nightmare's Visionary

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmare's Visionary**

His grip on the woman in his arms tightened. Violet eyes opened to watch her as she slept peacefully. He felt weakened by the new moon's power of his being. Sleep had long since fled him so he rose from the bed, careful to cover her sleeping form with the bed covers so that she would not miss his warmth. He stood in front of the mirror that had been placed opposite of the bed. His eyes focused on his reflection, looking at the man he had become.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around and watched as she sat up.

She looked at him with sleep-hazed eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Kagome." He returned to the bed and crawled back to his place beside her. She immediately went into his arms and he held her close.

"You're safe Inuyasha. You know that right?"

"Of course I do."

She smiled and tucked her head beneath his chin.

His eyes darkened as he felt her hand rest on the scar on his chest. Taking her hand in his own he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru's cold stare weighed heavily on her. He stood still before and as she watched blood began to secrete from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. His pale skin was stained crimson as blood began to secrete from the pores. His flesh seemed to melt away until all that was left was a white skeleton that transformed itself into the true form of an inu-youkai.

_The darkness melted away and she stood in a tomb. Fog snaked around her body and she walked forward until she stopped before the skeletal remains of two inu-youkai. Darkness formed behind the remains and drifted forward until it consumed the bones. "No! Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"Rin!"

She was shaken awake and she stared up into Shippo's bright green eyes. Shaking, she sat up with some help from the kitsune.

"Rin what's wrong?" He slipped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently in attempt to calm her. Her scent was laced with fear and it caused to him worry for her. "Rin?"

"The grave…"

"What?" Though he knew what she was speaking of, he did not understand what role it had played in the nightmare that had shattered her night's sleep.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru…" She was pulled back onto the bed by Shippo as she attempted to stand. "Shippo!"

"Rin, it's not a good idea to go see him right now. Wait until the sun is up."

She nodded slowly. "All right Shippo."

* * *

Pain consumed his body. Kagome held him in her arms as she did her best to soothe him. His hands left his side and he clutched her arm, causing her to wince. She fought back the tears that threatened to consume her as she witnessed his suffering. "It's almost over Inuyasha." Her eyes went to the window and the rising sun beyond it. His grip on her lessened and she looked down at him to see that he had completed his change. "Inuyasha?" His eyes were closed and his skin was sallow.

The scent of her blood assailed his senses. "I'm sorry Kagome." He opened his eyes to see her smiling weakly at him.

"It's all right Inuyasha." She ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, the raven strands now silver. He shifted in her embrace and she felt his tongue licking gently at the wounds that he had inflicted. It pained her to see him in this condition, but he always seemed to brush it aside as if it were nothing. "Inuyasha."

"What is it Kagome?" He lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

She turned away from him. "Nothing."

He knew otherwise, her scent was laced with fear. When he had first smelled it he had thought that she was afraid of him, but had later learned different. She had never spoken about what frightened her, but she had lived with it since that day with Naraku. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. She gripped his chest and the scent of her tears assailed his senses. "I'm all right Kagome."

"I know that Inuyasha, but…" She went quiet as she attempted to stifle her sobs.

* * *

Rin paced the room, her raven hair trailing out behind her. Shippo watched her in silence, not wanting to say anything that would anger her.

She could still see him as he appeared to her in her dream. Biting her lower lip, she attempted to wait patiently until she could speak with Inuyasha. However her nerves remained rebellious and she drew increasingly anxious. Walking to the door, she started to open it until Shippo's hand closed over hers.

"Rin…"

"I need to talk with him."

"I know you do Rin, but you need to wait." Before she could protest he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Shippo!" She did not struggle against him, knowing that doing so would be futile. "What are you doing Shippo?"

He tossed her onto their bed and climbed on top of her.

"Shippo."

"Inuyasha won't talk to you right now. You know that."

"I know, but…" She was cut off when he silenced her with his lips. "Shippo…"

"Be quiet Rin," he mumbled before kissing the curve of her neck, nipping the skin gently.

"But…"

He stared at her with stern eyes. "I'm not letting you go Rin and I intend to keep you here anyway I can. When it's time to go I'll let you go. Okay?"

She was unable to answer. His lips captured hers in a teasing kiss. After a moment she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Slipping her arms around his neck, she gave herself to him.

* * *

Cold water streamed from the sink faucet. She held her hands beneath it and splashed it onto her face. Looking up at her reflection she saw that her eyes were still red and puffy. She turned off the faucet and reached for the hand towel. Patting her face dry, she paused after a moment and held it to her face. Her breaths were shuddering and she could feel the warmth of tears in her eyes. _Why am I doing this?_ She was hurting him, she knew that much. By not telling him she was causing him to worry, causing him to suffer from more stress then he should. _I need to stop this, but I can't hurt him._ The towel fell from her hands and fell to the floor. Covering her face with her hands, her body shook as she attempted to suppress a sob.

"Kagome…"

His voice brought her back to her senses. She uncovered her face slowly, taking several deep breaths before turning to the closed door. "I'll be right out Inuyasha." Turning back around she faced her reflection.

He leaned his forehead against the closed door. "Kagome…"

* * *

The smell of ramen wafted from the kitchen and into the hallway. Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling a musky odor mixed with the familiar odor. He stepped into the kitchen and was met by Shippo and Rin. Behind him he heard Kagome and felt her hand brush his as she passed him. He took the empty chair beside her. The bowl of ramen sat before him was ignored. Anxiety radiated off Rin like heat. "What's wrong Rin?" Th young woman lowered her eyes in response to his question. He waited, knowing that she would speak when she sorted out her thoughts.

"I think that Naraku stole Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Natsumi's remains," she said quietly.

"What do you mean Rin?" Kagome asked, feeling a stab of fear. The woman was silent and she turned to the hanyou beside her. "Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru appeared to me and…" She paused, biting her lower lip. "When he was gone I was in the tomb and a darkness consumed their remains." Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away. Shippo took her hand and she squeezed it tightly. "Inuyasha-san I…" She raised her eyes to his. "I want to go to the tomb."

* * *

The darkness that was what Rin called Naraku. Despite his trust in the woman's word he could not help but question the dream. He had gone to great lengths to secure the two inu-youkais' final resting-place. It was highly unlikely that anyone, youkai or human, could have escaped his attention and passed through the barriers that Kagome had erected. He could not help but feel slightly troubled despite these assurances. If he had missed something… _No._ He dug his claws into his hand. There was no such possibility.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around to face her. "What is it Kagome?"

She walked over to him and took his hands in her own. "Are you going to the tomb?"

"Yes." He lifted her hands to his lips.

"Do you think that Naraku…?"

"No." He touched her face lightly. "I want you to stay here."

"Inuyasha…" She shook her head and stepped away from him. "I can't let you go alone Inuyasha. If…" He slipped his arms around her waist and she grasped his shirt tightly.

"Kagome, I want you to stay here." She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her lips lightly before releasing her.

The sound of the door closing caused her to tense. She walked to their bed and sat down. "Be careful."

* * *

He should have allowed her to come, to ease her worry, but if Naraku was really there he couldn't risk her. As far as he was concerned though there was nothing for him to risk losing except for the inner demons she would have faced by coming with him. The cool morning wind caught his hair when he stepped outside. Winter was fast approaching. The sound of searing flesh caught his attention and he watched as a passing demon died slowly after coming into contact with the barrier that surrounded the shrine. The barrier became invisible upon the demon's death, the wind capturing the ash and carrying it away. He lost interest and started walking towards one of the storage sheds.

Dust clung to the interior of the shed, cobwebs haunting the corners. Silence hung thickly in the air like the aura of death.

Artifacts cluttered the room and he did his best to not disturb them. Years had passed since he had brought the stone to this place. Since that time he had left it alone, hoping that it would remain untouched. That time had passed though. He found it in a box that was hidden among ancient weapons. Removing it, he examined it closely. It was similar to the one that Sesshomaru had removed from his eye, as was its purpose. He stepped back into a section of the shed that was empty of the excessive amount of artifacts. A swirling vortex appeared before him when he activated the spell. He set the box down before stepping into the vortex.

* * *

The cavern where he had placed the remains was dark. He paused when he felt that something was missing.

* * *

"The remains are gone."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt ill. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was strange Kagome. I couldn't find any scent."

"Do you think Naraku did it?"

"I don't know." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt frail and he was suddenly afraid that she might break.

"Are you going to tell Rin?"

"I will." He kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

When he had gone she lowered herself onto the bed. _If Naraku isn't behind this…_ She hugged herself tightly. _There's something else out there._


	3. Chapter Two: Silent Awakening

****

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Silent Awakening

The smell of feces and wine threatened to gag her. Swallowing hard, she attempted to ignore the nausea as she walked through the alleyways. Normally she would have waited for him to come to her, but tonight was an exception. Quickly abandoning the alleyways for the street she entered the bazaar-like area. Unlike most placed people milled around, clogging the streets and risking demon attacks. Pushing her way through the crowds she scanned the sea of faces for him. _Maybe he's not here._ The thought was quickly pushed aside when she sensed his familiar presence. Turning around she found herself face to face with the ookami.

"Are you looking for me?"

Kagome frowned when she saw the implications within his blue eyes. "Koga," she said in a warning tone.

"Where's the mutt?"

"He needed to do something," she said, carefully avoiding speaking Inuyasha's name.

Koga was silent. Grasping her arm he led her from the street to a quieter alley. Anyone that kept residence there quickly fled upon seeing him. He was silent for a moment. When he was sure that no one was near he turned back to Kagome. "I'm surprised that he let you leave the shrine." Kagome was silent and turned away. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "He doesn't know."

She shook her head and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it Kagome?"

He took a step towards her, but she immediately backed away. She glanced around the alley, not sure if she could trust its apparent seclusion. "I need to know if there has been any new activity."

"Naraku hasn't done anything new."

"That's not what I mean. Has there been any new power that you've heard of that's been forming?"

"I haven't heard of anything Kagome." He furrowed his brows and took a step closer to her. "Is something going on?"

"I… I don't know."

"Kagome…"

She crossed her arms, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Just let me know if you hear anything Koga."

"Kagome…" A look from her silenced him. "I will."

"Thank you." She spared a slight smile before walking back to the street and disappearing within the crowd.

* * *

Rin was silent. Inuyasha and Shippo watched her warily. She had yet to react to the news that the hanyou had told her.

"Was it Naraku?" she asked, sounding as though she were choosing her words carefully.

"I don't know."

Silence ensued once more. She chewed on her lower lip as she considered the possibilities. The mere fact that her dream had come true wholly frightened her. A hand closed on her own, but she didn't look at Shippo. She knew that they were both waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't know what she could say. The shadow in her dream was an enigma now. She squeezed Shippo's hand and sensed rather than saw him smile. "What can we do?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to…" His ears twitched and he looked at the door. Seconds later it opened, revealing Kagome. A look of surprise crossed her features when she saw them.

"I went to see Koga," she said before any of them could speak.

"Kagome, why…?"

"I know that it was dangerous Inuyasha, but I needed to know if he sensed anything new."

"Did he?" Shippo asked.

She shook her head. "He hasn't heard anything." She glanced briefly at Inuyasha before walking into the kitchen.

Frowning, he rose from the chair that he had been sitting in and followed after her. "Kagome." She didn't looked up from the dishes that she was now scrubbing furiously. Coming up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm not angry," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"I know that you're not." She set down the dish and cloth that she held before turning around in his embrace. "I'm sorry that I left without telling you." His lips claimed hers and she knew that her apology had been accepted. The kiss ended when their need for air became priority. Tucking her head under his chin, she sighed heavily. "I'm frightened Inuyasha."

His hold on her tightened and he brushed his lips against the top of her head.

_

* * *

_

The cavern was empty. She walked to the spot where his remains once lay. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said, her voice echoing in the empty space. The shadows that clung to the cavern walls collected into a single dark mass. She wanted to run, but a force held her still. It crept towards her slowly and her stomach tightened in fear. The shadow surrounded her and she suddenly felt as though she was drowning in the black mass. "What do you want?" she choked. Her body became rigid as if she had been electrocuted. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. Images flashed before her eyes, pictures of secret wishes and dangers to come. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Rin."

Shippo's bright green eyes held her own, concern flickering within their depths. She sat up slowly, struggling to draw breath.

"Was it another nightmare?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "I… don't know." She looked at him when her racing heart finally slowed. "I don't understand these dreams."

Shippo pulled her onto his lap and almost immediately her arms slipped around his neck. He nuzzled her neck, the thick scent of her fear like a perfume. "Do you need to talk to Inuyasha?"

"No." She tucked her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes, taking several slow deep breaths. _These dreams have a connection with Lord Sesshomaru. I just don't understand what it is anymore._

* * *

The scent of fear woke him. Sitting up Inuyasha stared at the door, wondering if Rin would come. There was no knock on the door though and eventually he lay back down, slipping his arms around Kagome's form.

Kagome lay on her side, staring out into the darkness of their room. She felt his claws graze her stomach and she laced her fingers with his. The action brought tears to her eyes. She knew what he wanted, what they both wanted. Naraku though had denied them of that chance.

The scent of her tears caused him to sit up again. "Kagome?"

She turned her head into her pillow. Taking several deep breaths she then rolled over to face him. "I'm all right Inuyasha." He leaned down and she closed her head when he licked away the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "If I hadn't of…"

"It's not your fault."

He nuzzled her neck, nipping her skin lightly. Her hands touched his face and he moved to kiss her lips.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha," she repeated.

Nodding slightly he pulled her to his chest. She rolled over in his arms and he nuzzled the back of her neck. Her fingers laced with his again. He knew that a part of her blamed him for what had happened. If only he had listened to her when she cried out his name rather than run into the miasma. He rubbed the soft skin of her stomach with his thumb, causing her grip on his hands to tighten. Her empty womb was a reminder of Naraku's ultimate victory.

* * *

The ground shifted, a low rumbling within its depths as if an ancient monster were waking. There was silence following the guttural noise.

He gasped sharply as air once again filled his lungs. There was a presence above him and he reached out blindly, grasping flesh and bone. His vision cleared and his grip relaxed. "Natsumi."

"My Lord."

His hand fell away from her neck. Sitting up, he felt her hand barely touch his shoulder as if to steady him. His golden eyes scanned the darkness that surrounded them. A cool breeze wafted over him and only then did he notice that he was naked. _What is this?_

"Good, you are both awake."


	4. Chapter Three: An Undesired Truth

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: An Undesired Truth

The earthquakes had not been normal. Inuyasha stood upon the steps leading down from the shrine, staring out at the city. Naraku's demons floated by without seeing him. His ears twitched and he glanced at Kagome as she came to stand beside him before looked ahead again.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Naraku has his demons patrolling. The bastard must be worried about whatever happened."

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. A frown darkened his features. While he would not admit it he wished that Myouga was still around. The flea youkai though had not been seen for years. For all he knew the old flea was dead.

"Inuyasha, do you think that we should go searching? Maybe we could find some answers."

He had considered the same thing, but he did not want her to go. She would argue that it was necessary for her to go with him, that he would need her. It would all end in an argument and nothing would get done.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah… But not now."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said quietly before kissing his cheek.

"Keh." He maintained a frown, but slipped an arm around her waist.

* * *

The woman who gazed back at her had a tired appearance. Rin lowered her eyes and turned on the faucet. As the cool water spilled into the sink, she cupped her hands and held them beneath the stream before leaning forward and splashing her face. She held her hands under the water again, waiting until she held a fair amount of water before splashing her face again, this time covering her face with her hands. After a few seconds she let her hands fall, releasing the breath that she had been holding. Turning off the water she then grabbed the towel so that she could dry her face and hands. Straightening, her gaze returned to the mirror. Her reflection gazed back at her, still tired but looking slightly more refreshed. Another figure drew her attention and looking past her reflection she saw a man with a bloodied face standing behind her. Covering her mouth with her hands she spun around only to come face-to-face with Shippo.

The kitsune smiled kindly at her and grasped her arms. "I didn't mean to startle you." His smile faded when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Rin, are you all right?"

"The man."

"What man?" His grip on her arms tightened when she didn't answer. "Rin."

There was no one else in the room, she knew that. Her gaze lowered and she slowly shook her head. "I thought I saw…" She met his mate's bright green gaze. "Something's going on Shippo."

"I know." He released her arms and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her form.

"I saw a man in the mirror," she said quietly. "His face was…" She couldn't bring herself to describe the injuries that she had seen. "I don't think that it has anything to do with Lord Sesshomaru, but…"

He understood. Without having to ask or hear anything else that might have been said, he knew what it was that she was thinking. "Rin, are you sure that's its best for you to go there?" She raised her head to look at him and he saw what was either frustration or annoyance in her brown orbs. "Stupid question?"

She stepped out of his embrace and after hitting him lightly in his chest, walked past him and out of the bathroom.

His hand moved to where her hand had come in contact with his chest and rubbed the area. Though there had not been enough force to injure him there was still a slight feeling of discomfort, thought it was only psychological.

* * *

He was still hesitant to bring her to the grave sight. His word though had been given. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Inuyasha looked at Rin. There was fear in her eyes. As to what exactly it was that she was afraid of he could be certain of. He looked away before she could catch him staring and turned his attention to the box that he held in his hand. Opening it, he removed the stone. Seconds later the spell was activated and the swirling vortex appeared. Kagome's hand slipped into his own and he squeezed it before they both stepped into the vortex.

* * *

The cavern was dark, silent. Stillness hung in the air.

Rin stepped forward, away from Shippo and past Inuyasha and Kagome. She had never before been to the resting-place of her lord and the Lady Natsumi. After their deaths she had been forbidden to go to there, had not even been told where it was that they lay until she was grown. Being here, in their tomb, now left her feeling overwhelmed. She walked forward slowly, careful to not make any noise. To disturb the silence, it seemed, was not allowed and may very well result in serious consequences. Despite this though she heard the soft sound of their footsteps on the cavern floor. There was a feeling of constriction in her chest. It was as though she were back in her dream. She could only hope that she did not see what she had seen in her dreams, what she had confirmed.

"Rin, this is it," Kagome said softly. "This is where they were."

She nodded in recognition of what had been said, but she still did not want to believe it. Her eyes revealed the truth though. Before her there was only emptiness except for the lingering presence of death. Her eyes closed the feeling of despair washing over her like a wave.

"Rin."

Her eyes opened and she looked over her shoulder at Shippo. She smiled in attempt to show him that she was all right.

Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand and she led him away from the other two so that they would not be heard.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, do you think that you could…"

"I all ready did," he said, interrupting her question. "Nothing has changed and there has been nothing that I've smelled which tells me who or what did this." His voice sounded more annoyed then he intended for it to. Reaching out he touched her face lightly.

Kagome offered him a smile, understanding the apology that he was giving her. "It's okay Inuyasha. We're all upset over this."

She had changed greatly since the day that they had first met. In the time between then and now she was more likely to forgive immediately then she was to anger. He was thankful for that, especially now. It calmed him, allowed him a brief moment to forget the frustration that he was feeling and to think only of his love for her. "Let's go." She nodded and he led the way back to where Rin and Shippo stood. Releasing her hand for a brief moment he touched Shippo's shoulder, causing the kitsune to look at him. "Come on," he said, his gaze moving to Rin.

"Time to go Rin."

She nodded, but did not immediately move. Though she knew that the remains were gone she still did not want to believe it. A touch on her shoulder reminded her that she had to go so she turned away. Walking behind her companions she stared at the ground, her thoughts a whirlwind. The vortex opened and she waited for the others to step into it first. After Shippo had entered it, she moved to follow only to stop and spin around when she felt a cool breeze. There was nothing behind her though. She stared into the darkness of the cavern for a moment longer before turning and following after her mate.

* * *

Shippo stood in the doorway to the bedroom that he shared with Rin. He watched her as she lay still on the bed, seeming to be asleep. He could not help but feel some concern for her. The moment that they had returned from the tomb she had immediately gone to the house and from there to bed. During the three hours that had passed following that she had not shown herself again, which had led to him coming to their room. He remained where he was for a few more minutes before closing the door and walking to the bed. Lying down on the empty space beside her he then slipped his arms around her. She did not respond and he thought for a moment that she might actually be asleep, but that thought disappeared when she shifted and her hands moved to cover his. Reassured, he closed his eyes.

Rin stared at the far wall of the room. Behind her Shippo's breath played with her hair. She could feel that he was waiting for her. However, she could not bring herself to say anything. At the moment her thoughts were her only concern. She could only think of the empty tomb and of the cool breeze that she had felt when she had been alone.


	5. Chapter Four: The Storm's Approach

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Storm's Approach

He found her standing beneath the Goshinboku. Her pale blue robe was held closed by her crossed arms. She had not noticed him yet so he stopped walked and gazed at her. Despite the years and hardships, trials and tears that they had faced together, she was still as beautiful, if not more so, as on the day when he first fell in love with her.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome?"

She turned her head so that she could look at him. "You've been watching me." He didn't say anything, but she could see what he was thinking in his eyes. Uncrossing her arms, she motioned for him to join her.

"Why are you up?" he asked once he was standing by her side.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. Her gaze returned to the empty air that she had earlier been looking at before looking back at him. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He met her gaze. Her brown orbs were mesmerizing and it seemed as though she was trying to read his soul. "I noticed that you were gone so I decided to find you."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled, but was quiet. A comfortable silence settled between them. Her thought drifted back to where they had been, a frown darkening her features as a consequence. Everything that was happening now, she knew that it would only get worse. She felt his arms slip around her waist and then him nuzzling her neck. A smile pulled at her lips and the darkness of her thought diminished. _You always make me feel so much better when you do that Inuyasha._

"We'll figure this out Kagome."

"I know we will." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jumping up he landed on one o the branches of the Goshinboku. He set her down in front of him before wrapping his arms securely around her and leaning back against the trunk.

"I don't remember the last time that we were up here." He didn't reply, but she felt the slight tightening of his embrace. She closed her eyes and settled back against his chest. For now she would let herself forget.

* * *

The darkness had receded. In its place were shadows in the room that lacked proper light. There were clothes that had been folded neatly and set on the matted floor.

Dressing was difficult and it took him longer to complete the task then it normally would. The clothing that he now wore was strange. He glanced at Natsumi, who had finished dressing long before he had. Her clothes were simple and similar to the clothes that she once wore. His gaze left her and returned to the mirror that he stood before. His reflection did not look like himself. It did not look like who he had been.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He turned slightly to look at her. Without a word he walked to the door and slid the screen open. Behind him he heard the sound of her soft footsteps as she followed after him. The halls that he walked were familiar and he knew that he was in his former home. It was empty and he could sense no sign of life aside from he and Natsumi. He slid open a door to his left.

Like the rest of the building the meeting room was empty. Dust clung to the interior of the room, cobwebs creeping out from the corners.

His gaze remained focused on the room's center. The room had been of great importance at one time. He had once conducted meetings with both lords of his own race and of other youkai races. The disuse of the room provided further proof s to how things had changed.

Natsumi stood behind her lord, gazing at his back. Feelings were limited for the both of them, but she knew that the current state of this structure effected him to some extent, just as it did her. Her expression softened ever so slightly, revealing her feelings. Sesshomaru moved and her expression returned to what it had been originally. She stepped back so that she would not hinder him. Without a word he walked down the hall. She followed close behind.

Each hall that they walked down, each room that they entered was empty. The palace was dead. Their presence did nothing to change that.

The fact that they were alone was a painful one. Though she, like all youkai, had known that each race would eventually die, she had not thought that this was how they would end. The inu race was not dead anymore. She and Sesshomaru breathed again and that formed the question of why.

There was the sound of wind and then silence. The emptiness was gone.

Sesshomaru paused. Before him stood a woman. She appeared similar to Naraku's incarnation Kanna, but this being was not she. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important." Her voice was silken, power humming in each word. "There is a reason," she said, her obsidian eyes focusing on Natsumi before her gaze seemed to enfold both youkai. "I apologize if your resurrection was painful. However, we were in need of your services Lord Sesshomaru. Both yours and your mate's."

She could sense his agitation, his frustration. Without seeing his face, she knew that both his expression and his gaze would be frozen despite his current thoughts.

"I understand why you would be angry. In time the answers that you want will be given." She held out her hands and in them appeared the blades that they had wielded in life. "We will not force you to help us, but it would be… useful for you to do so."

Taking a step forward so that she stood at his side, Natsumi studied the woman. She glanced at Sesshomaru's face and found that he was looking at her as well. Their eyes met and unspoken words were exchanged.

"The decision is yours to make."

They looked away from one another, their gazes returning to the woman. Stepping forward, they took back their blades.

* * *

The low rumbling of the earth woke her. Instinctively she grasped Inuyasha's hand. "Inuyasha." His hold on her tightened, giving her a small sense of security. Several minutes passed before the earth stilled.

Scooping Kagome up into his arms, he leapt out of the branches of the Goshinboku. He lowered himself to the ground, remaining still as the earth shook again. The earth still shortly afterwards and he stood, setting Kagome down.

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't know." Her grip on his hand was painful. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was frightened, but there was little that he could do to help her.

The door to the house opened and Shippo and Rin came running out of the house.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo asked, sounding again like the child that he had been several hundred years earlier.

"If we knew I think that we would have told you," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him a look and he muttered what sounded like an apology.

Rin crossed her arms. 'What's going on?" She knew that these earthquakes were more then mere shifting of plates. There was something wrong and this, along with the disappearance of Sesshomaru's and Natsumi's remains, were only a precursor to something bigger. He walked to the stairs that led from the shrine down to the street. Her gaze traveled over the part of the city that was visible to her. Youkai that she recognized as Naraku's rose up to the dark sky. _He's worried,_ she thought, not knowing where the thought had come from. It felt that it was the truth though. She wondered if this was a sign that things were transforming into something far worse then it actually was now. A dark form running on the sidewalk drew her attention. As it drew closer she saw that it was Koga. She felt a twinge of fear at the sight of the ookami, but it quickly vanished.

"Kagome!"

The woman appeared at her side and she watched as a hole appeared in the barrier, allowing Koga to pass through before closing.

"What the hell do you want you damn wolf?" Inuyasha growled, slipping his arm possessively around Kagome's waist.

"I'm not here to talk to you, you filthy mutt." His blue gaze moved to the miko, softening as he looked at her. "I'm here to warn you. My pack says that there's a new power in the area. We've been trying to discover where it's hiding, but we haven't found that yet. You were right Kagome."

She nodded, looking less than pleased. "I hoped that… Why don't you stay here for a while, Koga."

"I'd love too Kagome, but I need to get back to my pack."

Nodding again, she opened the barrier so that he could leave.

Inuyasha glared at Koga's retreating form and did not relax until the ookami was gone. "At least he's not completely useless."

"Inuyasha."

"We'll go out tomorrow," he said, speaking so that only she would hear him.

Shippo stared at Inuyasha's back, surprised by what he had heard him say. When the other looked at him though, he turned away and moved to his mate's side. "Come on Rin," he said, taking her hand.


	6. Chapter Five: A Wonderful World Indeed

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: A Wonderful World Indeed

She could remember a time when the streets of the city had been beautiful. It was not as nice nor as pure as the Feudal Era, but it had been a part of her home. It had been a part of her modern world. There had been the sound of voices, laughter, shouting, car horns, sirens, music, and many more things. There had been the scent of food, smoke, perfume. There were too many sights to be absorbed at once. There had been the danger from gangs, killers, and other forms of violence, but she had felt safe. It had all been so beautiful, so wonderful. All of that had been destroyed. The world that she had known was gone.

Gunshots sounded and silence fell almost immediately. Any sort of activity in the streets ended in an instant.

Inuyasha glanced at her when she took a step closer to him. Her eyes were focused forward. Reaching over, he took her hand and squeezed it.

Her gaze turned to him. She managed a smile though, it was forced.

Sadness. He had seen it too much of it in her eyes the past several years. There was a stench in the air. The next moment Koga appeared before them. He stepped in front of Kagome in a protective manner.

"Cool it, mutt."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I smelled you two in the area. What are you two doing out here?"

"We're just checking a few things out, Koga," Kagome said carefully. She glanced at Inuyasha when she caught him frown.

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Inuyasha growled.

"We don't need any help, Koga. Thank you."

"If you need me you know where to find me, Kagome."

His eyes narrowed. There was an implication in the ookami's words, one that he didn't like. There was no truth to it. The wolf was just trying to start something.

"Take care, Kagome. Keep an eye on her, mutt."

"Keh."

She looked away when Koga smiled at her. The next moment, he was gone.

"We should keep moving."

Nodding, she followed him down the street.

"Got some change?"

She moved closer to Inuyasha when he wrapped an arm around her waist. A reptile youkai stepped out of an alley and she heard him growl lowly. It quickly retreated.

He glanced around. This place felt wrong, but it had ever since Naraku took control.

"Do you think that Myouga will know anything?" she asked quietly.

"The old flea tends to know things. We should get something from him.

"He hasn't come to us though."

"He's been hiding."

She nodded, her gaze lowering. They had all been hiding.

* * *

The trees were gone. Everything had been replaced with metal and stone. This world was a new one.

_"You will find him in a brothel at the edge of town."_

She could feel the weight of curious eyes that followed them. It was only the gazes of humans that lingered. Those gazes of youkai quickly diverted.

"Natsumi."

Her gaze met Sesshomaru's before following his to the sky. Youkai flew overhead. They belonged to Naraku. It was a large group and they flew spread out rather than clustered like in the past. The hanyou's presence was everywhere in this city. He seemed to have shaped this place to one of his liking. She lowered her gaze. A glance from Sesshomaru told her that she was to remain at his side.

The brothel that the woman had spoken of was to their left. He didn't hesitate when he entered. A guard tried to stop him. However, a glance from him caused the human to retreat.

The scent of musk, sex, and sweat hung thickly in the air. The temperature was high and almost stifling.

He could sense the flea youkai. Walking through the building, he ignored the calls from the women as they attempted to lure him to their beds.

Her gaze narrowed when she saw one of the women reach for her lord. In an instant, she had her pinned to the floor. Her grip on the human's neck was bruising, her nails digging into the soft skin.

"Natsumi."

Her grip relaxed by a fraction.

"Do not bother with her."

Reluctantly, she released her. It would have been well to have made the woman a lesson for the others who worked here.

Coughing, the woman held her throat as she scrambled away from the fair-haired woman.

There appeared, for a brief moment, amusement in his eyes. It was gone in an instant though.

"Calm yourself."

She frowned, diverting her gaze. Walking past him, she moved to the curtained room where the youkai's presence lay within. Pulling open the curtains, her gaze focused on one of the human females.

* * *

"The coward."

Kagome lay a comforting hand on Inuyasha's arm. Her touch did nothing to calm him.

An extensive search of the city had revealed nothing. Myouga had run.

Two cups of tea were set on the table before them. "Thank you, Rin," she said, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Are you sure that Myouga isn't just looking somewhere that you didn't look?" Shippo asked.

"Yes."

"He's good at hiding. Myouga may not want to be found. After all, he's a flea. If he doesn't want to be found there's not much that we can do." He tensed when he felt the weight of Inuyasha's glare.

"The bastard ran away," he growled.

"How can you be sure?" He did his best to ignore the look that he was given. "There's no-"

"The bastard ran away. He was scared off."

"What scared him away?" Inuyasha didn't answer him. The hanyou didn't know, he realized. "We could search the city again tomorrow," he suggested, feeling the need to make things right for some reason.

"Shippo's right, Inuyasha. You and I might have missed something." She squeezed his arm. "What do you say?"

He glanced at Kagome before nodding.

"I'll go with you. Kagome, you can stay home with Rin."

She nodded. These arrangements were probably the best ones. The pair would find more. Shippo would prove to be more effective since he was a kitsune.

"Did you ask Koga?"

_Shippo..._ Inuyasha's arm had tensed beneath her hand and she rubbed it in a soothing manner.

He waited. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Instead, the hanyou stood and left the room. He flinched when he heard the door, that led outside, slam closed. Glancing at Kagome, he was surprised to see that she made no move to follow Inuyasha.

"I should start dinner." Rising form the couch, she went quickly to the kitchen.

"They are both under a lot of stress," Rin said quietly when she and Shippo were left alone.

"I know."

Patience was needed. They all had much of it thankfully. She offered Shippo a smile before collecting the untouched cups of tea.

Reaching out, he grabbed her sleeve, stopping her before she followed Kagome into the kitchen.

She gave him a curious look.

"I'll finish it."

Looking at the two cups in her hands she then set them back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Should I make some more?"

"Would you?"

She nodded, smiling to herself.

He watched her go. Her smile was beautiful. He could only hope that it would remain. Considering what as happening though, both known and unknown, he didn't know if it would.

* * *

Amber eyes remained focused on the desolate city stretched out before him. There was something in the air. What, he didn't know. _Is this what Koga sensed?_


	7. Chapter Six: Hunt in the Underworld

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Language.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Hunt in the Underworld

The two youkai that towered over him bore faces that he knew. Attempting to maintain a calm composure, he regarded them in silence.

"Myouga."

He didn't respond. The youkai possessed the power of those whose faces that they wore, but he highly doubted that it was them. Some scavengers had figured out how to retain their forms. The cold stare that lingered on him caused him to quake even harder. He could not recognize him. It would prove to be worse for him if he acknowledged these false beings.

The flea was stubborn, but he was mildly impressed. He had some back bone. That would only last for so long though. Several more minutes passed and he turned away.

The male left the room, followed by the female. When he was certain that they were gone, Myouga collapsed to the ground. "This isn't good. I should have left the city when I had my chance." Forcing himself to stand, he fell after only a few seconds. His legs were shaking too much. "I need to get out of here." He crawled to the edge of the table. Glancing around, he then reached out. His body stiffened when what felt like electricity coursed through his body. He flew backwards and landed in the center of the table.

The barrier remained visible for several seconds before fading from sight.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly so that he could see over his shoulder. Natsumi was trailing far behind him. Such a thing was strange for her. He paused.

She stopped short. His gaze was intense. "It is nothing," she said in answer to his silent question.

"Do not lie to me, Natsumi." Grasping her chin, he forced her to look at him. She had erected a wall and he could not read her. He lowered his hand. "Come."

No immediate move was made to follow him. When he turned down another hall though, she finally did as he had commanded.

* * *

Rin watched from the top of the stairs as Shippo and Inuyasha walked farther away from the shrine. She followed them with her eyes until they were finally gone from her sight. Hearing a heavy sigh from beside her, she looked at Kagome. "They will be alright."

"I know." She couldn't say that she believed such a certainty. Yes, she knew that Inuyasha and Shippo were more than capable of surviving in this new world, she still worried about them when she left the shrine. What if Naraku found them? The thought of one or both of them being slain was enough to make her heart shatter.

Kagome's expression was troubled. She could see the fear in the older woman's eyes. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, hoping to distract her.

"Yes," she answered after a moment. "That sounds nice." She reluctantly turned away from the city to walk with Rin to the house.

* * *

When she came into the sitting room, Kagome seemed distracted. She followed her gaze to the framed photographs on a nearby table. Sympathy appeared in her eyes when she looked at Kagome again.

Kagome startled when the tray of tea was set on the table. "Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome." She sat down on the floor and then started to pour the tea.

Her gaze diverted. She felt no desire to see the look in Rin's eyes. Too many times now, she had seen the sympathy. It had grown tiring over the years.

"Kagome."

She took the cup of tea that was offered to her with a quiet thank you. A small sip was taken.

"Do you think that they will find Master Myouga?"

Her answer was not immediate. The flea youkai had not been seen since the genocide of the inu-youkai. There was a very good chance that he had gone into hiding like she believed him to be. However, there was an equal chance that he had been caught by Naraku or killed. The thought that either of those could have happened caused a knot to form in her throat. She shook her head. Those thoughts could not be allowed. Myouga was very good at avoiding danger so none of that could have happened to him. Even if he was no longer a part of this world, she was certain that he would have had a peaceful end.

The woman had been silent for several minutes. She waited, but found herself becoming concerned when there was still no answer. "Kagome."

"I am sure that they will find him." _If he is here to be found._

"They will-"

She looked at Rin. The younger woman was smiling to herself. She felt a smile trying to creep onto her own lips. For a moment, she allowed it to appear before quickly turning her lips down. There was little room for faith in these days, but a little more room for hope. At least Rin was able to hold onto that innocence.

* * *

"Fucking flea."

Shippo kept his gaze forward. It seemed to be safer to do so.

"Where the hell is the little bastard?"

He glanced at Inuyasha following the growled words. "Somewhere," he offered.

Casting a glare at the kitsune, he then growled something inaudible.

"Don't drop your guard."

"I'm not."

"Keh."

He rolled his eyes. To his own relief, Inuyasha missed the action. "So where should we look now? I think that we've gone to every place that we would normally find Myouga."

His nose scrunched. The scents of those places still lingered and he doubted that he would be able to smell things normally for some time.

"Do you think that he could have gone to the main land?" Inuyasha neglected to answer, but he had expected as much. "So where do you want to look now?"

Neglecting to say anything, he turned down an alley.

"Hey, wait up!" Pushing his way through a group of people that blocked his path, he chased after the hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

"Shut up," he growled.

Realizing his mistake, he quickly glanced around. There didn't appear to be any youkai that belonged to Naraku nearby. Then again, he didn't know who were spies and who weren't.

"Get out of my home."

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, spinning around to face the man that came stumbling into the alley behind him.

"Get moving."

"Of course." He took a step backwards.

Inuyasha regarded the human for a moment before turning away. He was in no mood for a fight right now. "Come on, runt."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Inuyasha was all ready leaving the alley. Quickly, he turned and ran down the alley. For a moment, he lost him in the crowd. A few seconds later though, he saw the familiar silver hair and quickly caught up with him. "Inuyasha," he said in a hushed tone.

"Don't talk."

Something in his voice caused him to immediately silence. He looked at him. There was something on Inuyasha's mind, he knew. He could only hope that he would find out whatever it was. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and he found himself jerked to the left. There was a crash and he stared at the broken stone on the ground. Looking up, he searched for the building that it had come from.

"Pay attention."

"Yeah."

He shook his head and released Shippo. "You should go back to the shrine."

"No."

"Shippo-"

"I'm not letting you go off on your own," he said, quickly catching on to what he wanted to do. "Kagome will murder me."

"Keh." Shippo's gaze didn't waver. With a frown, he started walking again.

He was actually surprised that Inuyasha had given in to him. With a smirk of satisfaction, he moved to walk beside him.

* * *

The door creaked when it was opened. A quiet click followed it when the door was closed. A short time later, the mattress shifted and his arms slipped around her. The scent of the city clung to him. She wasn't wholly fond of the smell. Her eyes opened when she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Kagome..."

"Welcome home, Inuyasha."

She said nothing about his long absence. Tightening his hold on her, he breathed in her scent.

* * *

Shippo stumbled slightly when Rin threw herself at him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close. "Sorry."

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she nuzzled his neck. His apology fell on deaf ears for the moment as she reassured herself that he was in fact here. There days had passed since he and Inuyasha had first left. It had been the longest that she had been apart from him for many years. "Where were you?"

"We left the city to search the surround area."

She drew back enough so that she could meet his gaze. "What is it like out there? Did you find anything? Did you find Master Myouga?"

He shook his head in answer to her last two questions. "It isn't too much different from here. Inuyasha said that it hasn't changed much since he was last out there."

They hadn't found Myouga. That wasn't good. "Is it bad out there?"

"Yeah."

She frowned. There was a distant memory of what this land had once been like. What had it become? She wanted to ask Shippo, but was afraid to ask.

He released her and sat down on the couch. His feet were sore. He was exhausted. "We found some signs that Myouga might have been in the city."

"What?" She shook her head. He had said... "I thought-"

"We didn't find him." He rubbed the back of his head. His hair was dirty. He would have to bathe.

"How long ago was he in the city?"

"Inuyasha said a few days. We just missed him."

So that was why they had gone, why they had left the city. She moved to sit down heavily beside him. "Will you be leaving again?"

"Probably... I don't know where he could have gone. There wasn't any trail."

"Could he still be in the city?" When he failed to answer, she looked at him. His expression was unreadable. "Shippo?"

"I don't know."

Something in his tone left her feeling as though he were keeping something from her. Nodding, she lowered her gaze to her folded hands. The feeling was not one that she liked nor was the thought that Shippo was keeping a secret.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Role of Lords

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Role of Lords

A shudder passed through her body when he traced her spine with his claws. Opening her eyes, she regarded him in silence. His golden eyes were intense, an unreadable emotion within them. Closing her eyes, she shifted so that her head was more comfortably pillowed in her folded arms.

He watched her as she rested. It seemed as though too much time had passed since they had last been together. He was aware that it had been many years since they had last walked this land an he had no memory in their lives in the underworld.

Her eyes opened slightly when he nuzzled her neck. A low growl passed through him and into her. It was pleasant.

"There is no time for this."

She turned her gaze to the woman. Her intrusion caused her great displeasure. The woman had no right to be here.

"What do you want?"

Her attention had shifted to Sesshomaru when he had moved. His golden gaze was focused on the woman. Her mate seemed to share her feelings of annoyance.

"To remind you of your purpose."

This woman thought that she could command he and Natsumi. It mattered little that they had agreed to assist her in her task. They were not her subjects.

"There is no time for this. You must question the youkai Myouga."

"It would be wise for you to leave."

His irises had turned crimson. The woman appeared to have no intention of leaving for she remained unfazed. She made no move to interfere in any manner, not that she felt any desire to. Her lord was perfectly capable of handling the situation. She did not drop her guard though. They still did not understand the creature and she did not trust her.

"We need you to speak with the one known as Myouga."

"You will wait."

"It must be done now."

The change was hardly noticeable. She had not seen it so many times before though, that it would be difficult for her to not see it. Shifting, she leaned against him. His body became rigid, but his expression remained impassive.

"It must be done now."

The woman vanished. Wither her gone she shifted so that her head was resting on one of his legs. She felt his hand on top of her head. "It was not my intention to interfere." He did not respond to her. "I believe that it would be wise to avoid conflict until we understand what that woman is."

"That is acceptable."

His hand started to slip through her hair and she relaxed, content with the small amount of affection. IT was not often that he did this. Of course, they had much time to make up for.

* * *

He was in trouble. Those creatures would be returning. He needed to figure out a way to escape and soon. The time when they would return was unknown. He wasn't even sure how long that they had been gone. It felt like a long time. There was a chance that hours had passed. That chance was a very good one. A woman suddenly appeared in the room and Myouga scrambled backwards until he was stopped by Naraku. That monster was the only one who would defile the names of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands by using their forms. He shook his head, wishing for this to be a nightmare. Hiding had been pointless. He should have known that Naraku would have found him eventually. Groaning, he lowered his head. HE should have stayed with Inuyasha. That time had passed though, and he didn't know where the hanyou had gone.

"Myouga."

The cold voice was familiar. Chills ran down his spine. He lifted his head. The false Sesshomaru had returned. Kanna had gone.

"You will answer me."

The defiance in his gaze may have been credible if not for the shaking of his body.

"Do you understand?"

He remained silent.

Sesshomaru frowned. The flea may be a coward, but he was stubborn.

The barrier crackled around him. Panicking, Myouga ran around. There was no escape. He was going to die here. The barrier vanished, but it took him a moment to realize this. When he did he stopped. For a long time he stared at the youkai. The false Sesshomaru's expression remained unreadable. This was a trick. Despite the possibility he crept forward. When he reached the table's edge he stopped. Looking at his captor he hoped to see some sign that there was some plan against him. He saw nothing that suggested such a thing. Hesitantly, he moved a short distance further. The barrier was indeed gone.

"There will be consequences if you try to escape."

He stood up. Tucking his arms within his sleeves he adopted a dignified expression. "Naraku will learn nothing from me." His response was silence. He waited. Closing his eyes, he kept still and remained standing. There would be no reaction from him. He would do nothing more. It would be the youkai that would do something. He would remain strong. That was difficult though, with the weight of the gaze on him. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead.

"You would do well to remember that I hold no connections with Naraku."

"L-Lies!"

His gaze darkened.

"You are not Lord Sesshomaru!" He lunged forward to escape only to strike the barrier. Bouncing back onto the table, he tried to ignore the pain that radiated in his body. When he sat up he found that the false lord was gone and that he was alone again.

* * *

"You must make him talk. Tell him who you are. Prove to him who you are."

The woman sounded as though she was pleading. That alone was almost amusing.

"Even if he does not believe you it is necessary that you garner the necessary information from him."

"You told us where to find Master Myouga," Natsumi said, her tone cool. "Do you lack the power to make him speak?"

"We are not allowed to do such a thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Information must be willingly given."

That did not seem to be so important to her. The manipulation of free will was nearly equivalent to resurrection. Neither should be attempted. However, it was done. Her Lord Sesshomaru possessed the ability to bring the dead back to life. The hanyou Naraku, and others, manipulated an individual's will and, there was the priestess Kikyo. If this creature had been able to resurrect both she and Sesshomaru then why should they not be able to extract the information that was desired?

"There are rules that must be followed."

It seemed to her that the woman had read her thoughts. The intrusion was not appreciated.

"You must assist your mate."

"If I am needed then I will go." She took some satisfaction in the fact that the woman appeared to be displeased.

"Go then to find the hanyou Naraku."

She did no respond to her this time. She was growing tired of hearing the orders. The woman vanished. Scowling, she turned and left the room. Walking down the halls she made her way to where the gardens once were. It crossed her mind to go to Sesshomaru, but she was not needed at this moment.

* * *

Brown dirt and gray stones painted what was once green ground. The land was barren save for a few dead stalks of unknown plant life.

The world was gone now. At least, the world that she had known. She had recognized that fact after she had woken, her life renewed. The death of her species and this mechanical world had been faced. Now, she felt true sorrow. It washed over her suddenly as she stood in what had once been the gardens. Once, a long time ago, she had found peace here. Now, there was only death. Life was gone. Everything that she had known was gone. There was a painful ache in her chest. Was this what humans felt when they suffered? She remembered that Rin had tried to explain it to her. Limited emotions had made that difficult though.

"_Lady Natsumi!"_

She could feel Rin's presence here. Almost, she could picture the girl running and laughing. Rin would be chasing Jaken or the imp would be chasing her. What had happened to Rin? The girl was dead. That much, at least, she was certain of. Still, she found herself wondering if Rin had married or if she had been killed shortly after they had died. Had Jaken obeyed and protected Rin?

"Natsumi."

"Did you learn anything, my lord?"

"Myouga would not speak."

She sensed that he was standing beside her now.

Something was troubling her. Had he felt the need to ask he was certain that she would tell him. He stayed silent though, and waited for her to speak to him. The silence remained unbroken.

"I intend to search the city."

"You will not go alone."

She had expected as much from him. Now that they were all that was left neither of them could risk harm befalling them one or both of them. Their race could not die again.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Seeds of Fear

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Seeds of Fear**

"Fuck! None of this makes any sense!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed when she was ignored. Her gaze followed him as he paced the room. This was better than his silence. She had not liked the few days that he had spent sitting in the Goshinboku. No matter what she or any of the others had said or done, he had not been lured down. That had been frustrating. She had not known what to do. Most of the time she cleaned the house and tried to ignore the fact that Inuyasha had shut her out. By the time that he had finally come down from his perch she was furious. She said nothing though. It wouldn't do any good for her to be angry with him. They would just become angry with each other and yelling would get them nowhere. Inuyasha started talking again, but it was mostly directed to himself.

"Fucking shit!"

She shook her head. For now she would just ignore the swearing. She had never been fond of the foul language, but her dislike had grown over past several years. Normally Inuyasha respected this fact. Yes, he slipped up a lot. However, he didn't seem to care right now. That was alright. What he was saying was forgivable. She just needed to ignore him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha was finally looking at her. She assumed that he was talking to her now. "I don't know," she said quietly. She was surprised when his shoulders slumped. He looked defeated. "Inuyasha?" She started to stand, but stopped when he sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

She frowned. Rubbing his shoulder, she did her best to soothe him. "It is alright."

"No... It isn't." He stood up and walked to the window. For a few seconds he stared out at the grounds before turning and starting to pace the room again.

Inuyasha reminded her of a caged animal. He was angry. She hadn't said what she should have. Lowering her gaze she stared at her hands. What could she say now? He wanted answers and she couldn't give them to him. She gripped her nightgown in her hands. This was so... She didn't know what this was.

"Damn it."

"I don't know, Inuyasha."

"I know you don't, Kagome."

He had returned to her side. She managed a smile when he took her hand in his. He was massaging the appendage gently. Her anger and frustration immediately vanished as if it had never existed. She wasn't even sure why she had been so upset in the first place. Yes, Inuyasha sore, but not as much and she couldn't very well blame him. This entire situation was ridiculous and he had every right to be upset. Besides, it was better that he got this all out of his system now rather than hold it in and brood over his emotions as he used to.

"Kagome-"

"We'll figure this out, Inuyasha." She smiled at him. "I know that we will. We'll find Myouga and-"

"That coward ran off."

"Then we'll do it on our own. We have before." He nodded and though he appeared a bit reluctant she knew that he agreed. They were strong and they were smart enough to figure it out. If this was Naraku then they would figure out whatever it was that he was planning and maybe they would finally get rid of him for good. If, however, this was something else than they would figure out what or who it is and whether or not it is a threat. She honestly hoped for the latter. She did not know if she could handle another new threat from Naraku again. Last time he had taken too much and almost more. Her heart would not survive another attack that was the same if not worse.

* * *

Inuyasha had fallen asleep fairly quickly. It had taken him some time to finally retire. He had eventually lain down beside her though. Now she watched him rest.

She liked to think that he was resting peacefully. However, he was frowning and she wondered what haunted his dreams. Was he thinking about today or of the past and their terrible failure? She brushed her fingers over his brow and then traced the cheekbone under his crimson eye.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

He hand not even stirred. Maybe she had been wrong about him sleeping. "I'm not tired yet." He mumbled something that she didn't understand and then she found herself tucked into his body.

"Sleep now, 'gome."

This made her smile because he sounded so content and it made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She wanted to cry because the fact that he sounded so normal made her happy. When had he last called her 'gome? She couldn't even remember. Rather than become upset and wake him, she listened to the sound of his quiet snoring in her ear and she let that soothe her.

* * *

When sleep failed to come to her she slipped out of his arms. Inuyasha did not notice her leaving and he continued to sleep undisturbed. This was good. He had not slept during the past several days. She slipped on her robe and left their room.

The hall was silent. Shippo and Rin were probably deep within the throes of sleep. Her bare feet made no sound as she padded down the steps. As she passed the kitchen she could almost imagine her mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She wished that she had learned of the reason for her mother being awake so late at night.

* * *

Beneath the Goshinboku she sat on the bench. Kagome allowed her gaze to pass over the grounds. It was completely silent. She admittedly missed the multitude of visitors who would mill through the shrine each day. They were noisy, but they brought life back to the area. The quiet of this era was not the same as that of the Feudal Era. With the loss of the forest, everything was just empty.

Above her the barrier sparked. She watched as a youkai dissolved. It was another one of Naraku's; a scout. She knew that the hanyou was aware of their presence here. However, he was too weak to violate the barrier. This she was thankful for. She couldn't bare to lose this place. To have his filth here-

She shook her head. Those thoughts were not ones that she wanted. That was never going to happen.

Another demon passed by. This one did not come into contact with the barrier. She watched as it flew towards the heart of the city.

_What is Naraku up to?_

Since the first tremor she had tried to guess each possibility. With the theft of the remains of Sesshomaru and his mate she still wanted to connect Naraku with it. However, she was having a hard time doing so. Naraku had managed so many horrible and ingenious accomplishments that it was only natural for her and the others to blame him. If he was behind this though, then that would mean admitting that Naraku could slip unnoticed through their defenses and then out again. That would mean that they were vulnerable. In her heart though, she felt that this was impossible. Whatever was happening she did not believe that Naraku was the source. Yes, he could be involved, but even that seemed unlikely. This was something new.

She only wished that she could prove this somehow. Inuyasha would not let her leave and she understood the reason. She could sneak away again, but she would rather not. Going behind Inuyasha's back was not something that she liked to do.

A cold wind prompted her to draw her robe more tightly around her. She should go inside, but she didn't want to. Standing up, she moved to sit at the base of the Goshinboku. The feeling of the bark pressed into her back was comforting. At least this had not changed. The Goshinboku would remain here for as long as it meant to exist. Her eyes closed and her mind felt clearer. This did not bring new light to the situation though. Perhaps she should do as Inuyasha had and sit her for several days. She may or may not come up with an answer to all of this, but she could at least feel a greater sense of calm.

"Kagome."

Her mother stood before her, her arms folded and a blanket wrapped around her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking, mama."

"Why don't you come inside? It is too cold."

"It's not that cold." She tilted her head back an gazed at the branches. "Mama-" But she was gone. There was no trace that suggested that she had even been here.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer beneath the Goshinboku. Sitting up, Kagome glanced around her bedroom. She was alone. Lying down again she stretched her arm across the space that Inuyasha normally occupied. The sheets were cold. She wondered if he was still here or if he had gone back out into the city again.

Downstairs she could hear the sound of laughter and dishes clattering. Rin and Shippo were awake. Had she missed breakfast or had she slept into the late afternoon? A glance at the clock told her that it was the former.

"Shippo!"

"I wonder what he did?" She smiled to herself. The kitsune spent too much time with Miroku. He had developed many of the monk's old habits. At least his perversion was directed solely to his mate.

The sound of more laughter prompted her to finally roll out of bed. She took a quick shower and then finished the rest of the morning routine before she went downstairs. The mere act of getting ready exhausted her. She should have tried harder to sleep last night rather than take an early morning walk to the Goshinboku.

"Good morning, Kagome."

She smiled at Shippo and then at Rin. Sitting down at the table she helped herself to the leftover tea.

"I apologize," Rin said with her own smile. "I did not want to wake you and Inuyasha said that you needed your rest."

"That's okay... Where is Inuyasha?"

"He went for a run," Shippo said.

She got the feeling that he was doing more than just going for a run. In Shippo's eyes she saw that he thought the same. She did not think too much about that. Later, she would look for him if he did not return in a few hours. Shippo sat down across from her. She could almost imagine that he was disappointed. He used to like how upset she would become with Inuyasha when he disappeared. Inuyasha had the beads back then and Kikyo had still been around. Shippo too had mostly grown out of that enjoyment though, she would see a flicker of that pat of himself once in a while.

"Will you and Inuyasha be going out into the city again?"

Remaining quiet, she waited for Shippo to answer Rin.

"No... I don't think so."

Rin said nothing. When Kagome glanced at her she saw the thin line of her lips and the distance in her eyes. Then Rin accepted the answer with an, "Okay", before she returned to drying the dishes. Rin was so mature. She wished that she was like her and could let things go so easily. She knew how important it was for Rin for Sesshomaru and Natsumi's remains to be found.

"I'll make some fresh tea."

"I can do it, Rin."

"No. Please, let me do it."

Then she saw that Rin was more like her and this was not something that she wanted.


	10. Chapter Nine: Quarantine

**************Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Quarantine**

Myouga was horribly stubborn. He had neither moved nor spoken since his arrival. This was only when she sat in the room. Though she had hidden herself from him he seemed to know that she was still near. Of course, Myouga was not one to be underestimated. He was resourceful and was very capable of surviving.

She wondered if _she_ had come into contact with the flea. The woman seemed so intent on hearing them prove their identities to the old youkai. There must be something that she needed from him. Myouga had ignored them though, and Sesshomaru had left him to his own devices until he became more willing to listen. If the woman needed something from Myouga she was certain that she had the power to bend his will.

_"Natsumi."_

She glanced at the door. There was no trace of the woman. Still, she heard her voice in her mind. This was not to her liking.

_"Lady Natsumi."_

She left the room and found the woman in the hall.

"You do not speak to him."

"I have no need to." She felt no reason to explain herself further to this creature.

"You must."

The demanding tone bothered her. She had no right to speak to her in such a way. Whatever her involvement had been in their resurrection, she had no power to control her. She would not allow her to.

"Lady Natsumi."

The woman was one of power, but she would not allow her to control her actions or her person.

"Please speak to him."

She must have realized her error in speaking to her in such a way. "There is no wisdom in doing so now." The woman should know of Myouga's fear of her and her lord. To attempt anything while he was in such a state was useless.

"Very well."

The woman vanished. Rather than return to the room where Myouga was kept she instead walked down the corridor. She was not quite certain of what to think of her current situation. The woman had told them very little and there was very little about this world that she could learn of or understand. The shock was almost overwhelming. The situation was made worse by the fact that she felt like a captive.

She and her lord were being used. They were to overcome Naraku. This was necessary she agreed. The hanyou's taint could be felt even here. He needed to be destroyed and when he was then what? Were they to return to hell once Naraku was gone? This uncertainty bothered her. She did not like not knowing.

Myouga was the key. The flea youkai had survived for however many years had passed. He possessed much information and it was only logical to learn what he knew. They could not do this without his trust though and it was questionable if they would be able to gain it. Patience would be needed with him as well as time.

* * *

Outside is where she found Sesshomaru. She did not approach him. He appeared to be occupied by his thoughts and she had not wish to interrupt him. She was content simply watching him. He was an admirable creature. Moments when she could truly appreciate him seemed rare now. She delighted in those chances that she had when she was able to. Such feelings were too human and she kept them to herself. Though, she could not completely agree for she had accepted her emotions as a strength. They kept her bound to the fate that she had chosen and this pleased her.

"Do you need something, Natsumi?"

"No, my lord."

She wondered about this thoughts sometimes. Did he think her an oddity? She had not been like the other females. Something about her had attracted him. She was not too interested in what that was. That was of little importance. What was significant was what had resulted. So much had changed so quickly.

Sesshomaru turned his head and she walked to his side. His gaze returned to the sky. She mimicked his action. The night sky was not as clear as it had once been. The air was tainted. This new world was filthy. Stars were difficult to see, but they were clearer here than they had been in the city. She could hardly see anything there even with her keen gaze. This was unfortunate.

He was returned to their home and she trailed after him. Was this their home still? It did not feel as such. This was no longer the haven that she had once known.

"What is on your mind, Natsumi?"

"Nothing of importance." He had stopped and turned to hold her chin in one hand. His touch was gentle, neither demanding the full truth nor angry for her not saying anything. His gaze was curious; concerned even. He was an intriguing creature. "I am only thinking of this place... Of how your lands have changed."

He nodded. "I have thought of this as well."

"You are troubled?" His expression was one that she had never seen before. He looked as though he were attempting to smile, but then something else... "My lord?" His lips brushed against her forehead and then the back of her hand. She did not know what to do. These actions were strange. But then he led her inside.

* * *

This silence was tense. The air of thoughtfulness was absent. In the stillness she knew that Sesshomaru was listening. For what she did not know. Perhaps he was waiting for whatever power that had resurrected them to reveal itself. It would not. The being's anonymity gave it power over them.

His hold on her tightened. She shifted comfortably in his embrace. A soothing growl from him hummed through her. If they had not died she would be carrying his heirs. Before their deaths and even now though; the time was not conducive. Their fate was too uncertain. Would they ever have that chance?

"Rest."

He nuzzled the back of her neck; comfort still emanating from him. She stretched as well as she was able to before resting her head on her arm. Her eyes closed and she focused on Sesshomaru. What had passed and what was to come she did not want to think of right now. She wanted only to do as he wished; to drift to sleep without concern as he kept watch over her. But she could not sleep in this place. Peace could not be found here.

* * *

Myouga tried to ignore his watchers, but he could not. Paranoia crept upon him. He opened his eyes. The room was empty. In one of the shadows he knew that she was hiding. The false Natsumi was not as direct as her counterpart had been when he used to come here. She showed the same form of patient observation as the true Natsumi had done in life. He wished that he knew in which shadow she was hidden. Not knowing was stressful. "You will learn nothing from me."

No response was given to him. He shifted, very uncomfortable. "Lady Natsumi." The lure did not work.. The silence was not interrupted. He closed his eyes and took a breath to harden his nerves. This was purposeful. He needed to remain calm and maintain himself so that he would not crack under the pressure. Whatever Naraku wanted to know he would not learn from him. He would die first. Though, he hoped that it did not come to that.

Then she revealed herself. He sensed her slowly circling him. When he opened his eyes he saw her lingering near the walls of the room. The female looked exactly like the deceased Natsumi. She even moved like her. Myouga could have believed that it was truly she. "What do you want from me?" She stopped before him. Her golden gaze was piercing.

"For you to listen."

"I will hear nothing from Naraku or his minions." Something flickered in her eyes that frightened him.

"Naraku has used this form before?"

"No. I am not surprised that he has now-" He quickly silenced himself. "You will go and tell your master that he will learn nothing from me."

"You have become bold since we last crossed paths."

The smile on her lips terrified him more than what he had earlier seen in his eyes. He kept still and tried to hold onto his resolve.

"You are wrong to assume that I or my lord are servants of Naraku."

He could feel her anger and disgust. Coupled with the powerful aura that emanated from her he wished that he was back with the lovely host of women who had been providing him with a decent meal. Then her demeanor changed in an instant. Her gaze could almost be considered soft and he could imagine that she felt sympathy for him. Something was very familiar with how she looked at him now. Then she turned away and walked to the door. "Wait!" She stopped, looking at him from over her shoulder. "If you are the Lady of the Western Lands, explain to me how you are alive."

"I cannot. My lord and I were resurrected suddenly and by one we do not know."

She spoke gently to him. He could see how this female could be Natsumi. Naraku's tricks were well thought out. The hanyou was intelligent. Then she was gone.

* * *

"Natsumi."

She paused in the corridor and turned to where Sesshomaru stood. "He spoke, but Myouga will not trust me." He gazed at her without saying anything. She lowered her gaze to the ground. After a moment she went to his side. Cautiously, she touched his chest. When she received no rejection she nudged his chin with her nose before nuzzling his neck.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. What had prompted this? She did not often seek comfort. He buried his nose in her hair and kept her close to him.

* * *

When the door opened next it was the male. This one who posed as Sesshomaru did not speak to him. Myouga tried not to show his fear as he approached him. The barrier was removed, but he did not attempt to flee. He would have been quickly caught... or killed. A rabbit was placed on the table and then the barrier was brought back. He looked at the animal, hunger pains gnawing at him. His gaze then turned to the male, but he had gone.

* * *

Something had changed. What this was she did not know. In some way she was different from who she had been before. Natsumi was certain that if she chose to she could pass the blame to having been dead. Yet, she could not bring herself to do so because that did not seem right. She wished that she was not so puzzled. She felt as though she was once again a pup.

"Lady Natsumi."

She was growing tired of seeing this woman. However, she had been respectfully addressed this time. "What do you need?"

"The youkai Myouga, you have made progress?"

"No." Natsumi turned to face the woman. "You will be patient." The woman seemed annoyed. She appeared to want to say something, but she disappeared instead. With the woman gone she relaxed, but not completely. When she was certain that she was alone she sat down. Her eyes closed and she rested her head against a trunk of a tree. These trees had been sapling when she had last seen them.

Sesshomaru appeared not long afterwards. It was different having him constantly around her. Since their resurrection it seemed that they needed to be around each other. The reason she never really considered. Could it be fear? No, she did not believe that fear was the reason. Necessity seemed to be more plausible. As mates they needed each other for survival. This had not changed with their return. She was becoming more aware of this now.


	11. Chapter Ten: An Old Alliance

**************Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The character Natsumi is of my own creation.**

* * *

**C****hapter Ten: An Old Alliance**

The scent of the ookami was disgusting. He did his best to ignore it, but he could not. Coupled with the stench of the city his senses were overwhelmed. As he ventured farther into the pack's territory he sensed more gazes following him. No one approached him. They feared him now and would not bother him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Koga."

They glared at each other.

"Where is Kagome?"

"That isn't any of your business." His gaze darkened, but Koga only looked amused.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Is that so?" Koga folded his arms. "What about, mutt?"

Inuyasha glanced around. Now that Koga had appeared the other ookami began to creep out of the shadows. They were trying to surround him. A snarl sent several of them scampering away.

Koga waved his hand and his pack left them alone. "What is it?"

He didn't like admitting problems, especially to Koga, but it had become necessary to get assistance. "Sesshomaru's bones were stolen."

"What do I care about some old bones?"

"His blades are gone too."

Koga frowned. "What about his bitch?"

"Gone."

He shrugged and began to walk to a nearby doorway. Inuyasha followed after him. Not longer after they left the open space a pack of Naraku's youkai passed overhead. "You want to know if I heard anything."

"What do you think?"

"I haven't heard anything." Koga fell silent; thinking. "You can do a lot of damage with those bones. My scouts reported a surge of youkai energy a couple days ago."

"We sensed it too."

"Of course you did."

He growled. "Shut up." Coming here had been a mistake. He had known that, but still he had come because he had no other choice than to allow Kagome to go out into the city. If he did that then he risked losing her to Naraku.

"Calm down."

Inuyasha turned around and walked away. There was once a time when he would not turn his back on Koga. That time was in the past now.

"Where are you going, mutt?"

He kept walking until Koga's goons appeared in his path. A growl caused them to take a step back, but they didn't scatter like before. He cracked his knuckles. A fight didn't sound bad. Even though he just wanted to get back to the shrine he wouldn't mind knocking some sense into the pack.

"Stand down." Koga stepped in front of Inuyasha; placing himself between the hanyou and his pack. "The scouts reported something that might interest you."

"Start talking." Kagome would have chastised him, but he didn't care much about being nice right now. He wad done being patient and taking his time to explain.

* * *

The ground shook and a low grumbling sound could be heard. This was beginning to happen more frequently. Natsumi had been monitoring the quakes since her resurrection. At first she thought that this era experienced more shifting of the earth than her era had. These quakes were abnormal though. She could sense an emission of paranormal energy. It was slight, but it was strong enough for her to notice it.

Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed this too. He always appeared at her side during the quakes or immediately afterwards. Now she looked at him. He was frowning. She wondered if he had come to a similar conclusion to the one that she had made; that the shifting of the earth was being caused by the one who had resurrected them.

"Come."

She followed him inside. The woman appeared, but they both ignored her.

* * *

Inuyasha returned sooner than she had expected him to. Kagome was torn between yelling at him and holding him. She chose the latter. He appeared surprised by the ardor of her embrace.

"Is something wrong?"

"I missed you."

His gaze softened and he held her closer.

"Where did you go?"

"To see Koga."

She stepped away from him. "Why?" Immediately she felt as though she had asked a stupid question.

"I thought that he might know something."

"Did he?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "You behaved yourself?" She didn't like the thought of losing another ally.

"Yeah... Even though his pack surrounded me," he muttered as he walked to the house.

"What?" She chased after him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Did you two fight?"

"No."

She stopped asking questions. Judging by the growl in his voice she had already asked one question too many. She came up behind him and her arms around his waist. "I'm glad."

"Keh." He squeezed her hands.

"How does some tea sound?"

"Good." He watched her walk to the kitchen. She seemed to be in a good mood. He frowned, wondering what had caused it. When he stepped into the kitchen she motioned for him to sit down.

"Rin and Shippo are upstairs."

"I know." He scrunched his nose. From the street he had been able to smell the musky scent.

She laughed. "Don't say anything to them. Rin will be embarrassed."

"Keh."

Kagome chatted idly with Inuyasha until the tea was done. Partway through their conversation a small quake occurred. A few dishes were unsettled, but no real damage was done. She wondered if Rin and Shippo had even noticed.

When the tea was done she sat down across from her mate. "What did Koga have to say?"

"Not much."

He fell silent. She didn't push him to speak.

"His scouts reported that Myouga was snatched."

"What Was it Naraku?"

"No... He wasn't too sure about that."

Inuyasha became very quiet. He wasn't thinking hard about something. Rather, he appeared troubled. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, becoming concerned.

"The youkai who took Myouga... A rumor is going around that they were inu-youkai."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think that any of them survived do you?"

"No... We would have known."

He was right. "Could it have been Sesshomaru and Natsumi?" Inuyasha became very quiet again. She waited, considering the possibility herself.

"Koga and I talked about that."

"And?"

"We went to where Myouga was last."

Despite his serious expression she could tell by his flattened ears that he had not liked whatever this place had been.

"I smelled him."

"Who?" Before he answered her she had her suspicions, but she waited for confirmation.

"Sesshomaru."

They both fell silent. The tea was forgotten.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

She bit her lower lip. This wasn't good. If Sesshomaru was back... This could be a situation like the one with Kikyo all over again. "What about Natsumi?"

"The humans there were terrified. One of them was attacked by a female when she approached the male."

"So maybe."

He nodded. Taking a sip of tea, he frowned when he realized that it had become cold. He quickly warmed both his and Kagome's cups.

"Thanks... We can't tell Rin about this."

"I know."

"Should we-"

"No. The brat may tell her by mistake."

This was true. Secrets were hard to keep from mates. "So what do we do?"

"We need to keep looking."

She nodded. "You're going to leave again."

"In a few days."

"Take me with you."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Inuyasha."

"Maybe."

"Promise."

This surprised him. "Kagome-"

"I want to go with you too."

"Kagome that-" Her hard gaze didn't soften. She was determined and she wasn't going to relent this time. "Alright... I promise."

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.


End file.
